


Peaches & Cream

by palateens



Series: IncuBitty [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Frotting, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Voyeurism, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: "I just want you to feel good.""Yea, right," Ransom says.





	Peaches & Cream

Despite his semi-regular spirals into deep anxiety attacks, Ransom is very aware of the world around him. He's observant and thoughtful in ways that people outside of his family and Holster don't really understand. He's caught onto things that the average person would never be able to fathom. Case in point, he's seen the way Shitty's room has been eerily quiet at least three nights a week the last few months.

Ransom knows when Shitty's home, and he knows for a fact that he practically locks himself in his room for hours at a time. But the silence in his room isn't _natural_. It's deafening and seems to encompass half the second floor.  Moreover, when Shitty does emerge, he always has a grin on his face that's inexplicably blissful. It rubs Ransom the wrong way because he's never known that sort of sated calm.

Every time Ransom tries to investigate, he's deterred by...something.  It's not the general discomfort he gets when Jenny and Mandy are trying to fuck with him (which happens more often than he could admit to anyone sane). Rather, it's like a gentle push back toward his room, or a nudge reminding him that there's something more important he could be doing at that moment. On the bright side, he's completely caught up on his studies and hasn't had a study induced panic attack in over two weeks. The downside is he's no closer to figuring out what Shitty's up to.

He's tried to hypothesize every possibility but nothing's come up as plausible. Ransom's at his wits end when Holster finds him buried knee deep in meditation books one Thursday night.

"Bro, no offense, but doesn't freaking out about relaxation seem a little...ironic?"

"Nah, bro, research does relax me," he explains. "It's better than the dumb theories I've been coming up with lately."

Holster groans. "Ghosts or Shitty?"

"One, ghosts are real. Two, yea the latter."

Holster swan dives onto the bottom bunk, ignoring the stink eye Ransom gives him for messing up his sheets. He huffs, kicking off his shoes before sitting up right. "Alright, bro, what's today's theory."

Ransom bites his lip, weighing the risk and rewards of being candid with Holster.  He clasps his hands tightly in his lap. On the one hand, Holster's his person. If anyone's going to believe him, it'd be Adam. On the other hand, if he _doesn't_ believe him, there's a good chance that he'll get sent to therapy or something. Ransom flinches when he feels Holster's chin rest against his shoulder, unsure of how long he's been staring intensely at the book on his desk.

"Rans, c'mon, you can tell me anything," Holster whispers.

Ransom's breath hitches. "I think Bitty's  a vampire or something."

"A vampire," Holster deadpans.

"Or something!"

"Yea, and I'm the loch ness monster."

Ransom glares. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

Holster gapes. "You're serious."

"Deadly," Ransom says.

"Shit," Holster says, standing up to pace the bedroom.

Ransom watches him take a few laps around the room, noticing the way his back tenses when there's a half second lag in his step.

Holster turns to face him after a few minutes. "Why exactly? What's the logic here?"

He sighs, scrubbing his face. "I don't--it's just--fuck, Shitty's been so weird lately."

"He's always weird."

"Fine he's acting _weirder_ than his usual weird."

"Ok, and how is Bitty behind all of this?"

"Look, they were just kinda friends before, and now Shitty's always waiting for him after practice or walking around campus with him."

"So they're close now, so what?"

"So why is it that Shits is always too busy for us, but never for Bits?"

Holster sits down at his own desk, balking. "I don't fucking know, maybe they're bang buds?"

"I'm telling you, dude, it's weird," Ransom insists. "They're like...too close and Shits is always waiting for Bitty to tell him what to do. "

"Remember last week when we wanted to go watch the basketball game and Shits was gonna come but then he bailed last minute saying he had to finish an English paper?" Ransom asks.

"Yea?"

"Remember where we found him when he got home?"

"Napping on the couch, so?"

"So? He was using Bitty's lap like a fucking pillow."

"Bro," Holster says, exasperated. "What is the big fucking deal?"

"The way Bits was touching his hair was so....possessive," Ransom explains. "I don't--it's hard to describe but it wasn't just creepy. It's was showing up to a bowling alley in a ballgown extra."

Holster rolls his eyes. "Ok so he's a possessive little demon, how does that make him a fucking vampire?"

Ransom scans the room for a second, making sure that the ghosts aren't eavesdropping on them (just in case they're on Bitty's side). "I've been hearing things."

"Like what?"

"Ovens going off in the middle of the fucking night,  pie tins clanging, and some goddamn moans that sound like they should be illegal."

Holster crosses his arms. "Rans, I hate to break it to you but--"

"You're slightly wrong, sweetie,"  Bitty's voice floats into the room.

Ransom and Holster scream and jump into each other's arms, in the manliest way possible.

They stare long and hard at Bitty's sublime grin for what feels like an eternity.  He's so calm it freaks Ransom out even more than he thought possible. But it's simultaneously the nicest expression he's ever seen? And the longer he stares at Bitty, the more entranced he becomes.

Bitty walks further into the room. He remakes the bed Holster ruined and sits down, motioning Ransom and Holster to join him. They stare at each other desperately before slowly sitting down next to Bitty. He takes a moment to look them both over. He picks a piece of lint off Holster's shirt, then smoothing down the wrinkles as his nimble fingers trace Holster's pecs.

"Such a shame you got that concussion in 2010," Bitty says. "You didn't get drafted and then your mama didn't let you play in the minors. She barely let you play here."

Holster gapes. "How the fuck--"

"I have my ways, dumpling," Bitty says coolly. "Now boys,  we seem to be at an impasse here. '

Ransom frowns warily. "Why?"

"You know I'm not human but y'all have been resisting me for a while now," Bitty says. "Which is alright, that's your prerogative. But I can't have myself exposed to anyone outside of my harem."

"Harem? Bits--"

"That's what you are," Ransom mumbles.

Bitty preens. "I knew you were too smart for these mortals."

He nods quietly. Holster stares at him in alarm.

"Dude, what the fuck is he?"

"Tell him, Justin."

"Incubus," Ransom says. "He's a fucking incubus."

Holster guffaws. "You're shitting me. A fucking sex demon?"

Bitty squeezes Holster's knee gently. "Well it's a little more complicated than that, dumpling, but we can answer your questions after Ransom makes his choice."

Holster looks like he wants to say more but Bitty kisses his neck and suddenly Holster's slumping against him. Bitty gives Ransom a curious smirk. It's obvious to Ransom that Bitty came here to confront him. That he's probably been aware of Ransom's distrust of a while and most likely could hear the conversation they were having from inside Shitty's room. It's painfully clear to Ransom that the choice is simple but the stakes are grave.

"Sweetie,"  Bitty says. "Don't you think that if I were gonna get rid of you, I would've done it by now?"

"Yes," he admits. "But what's the point? You said we've been resisting you--"

"Resisting, yes, but I've been taking it easy with y'all," Bitty confesses. "If I wanted, y'all would've been mine a long time ago."

It occurs to Ransom how much of his free will up to this point has been thanks to Bitty's benevolence. He clenches his hands in his lap. "So what now?"

"Oh Justin, don't be like that. You know why you were snooping in the first place."

"Because Shits has been acting fucking weird ever since you put him under his spell."

Bitty glares. "I'm gonna let that stereotype slide for now.  As I was saying, it's because you're _jealous._ "

"Bits, that's really--"

"Ransom I don't treat you like an idiot, grant me the same kindness."

Ransom's shoulders sag. He stares at the nicks in the hardwood floor below them. He can lie to the world and himself, but apparently he can't lie to Eric Richard Bittle (if that is his real name).

"Ok fine, I'm fucking pissed that you work your sex demon magic on him all the fucking time when I'm up here working my ass off trying to keep my head screwed on," he says.

"Can I touch you now?"

Ransom shrugs. "Wouldn't you anyway?"

"Not if it would make you more upset," Bitty says.

Ransom shudders. "Ok, fine, do it."

Bitty murmurs something under his breath. His hand brushes against Ransom's jawline. At first, the touch makes Ransom shiver. But then his muscles loosen and all the tension in his back seeps out. He moans blissfully.

"Sweetie, I would never do anything to hurt or embarrass you. I hope you know that," Bitty says. "I just want you to feel good."

"Yea, right," Ransom says.

Bitty traces his finger down Ransom's spine, sending a shock of electric pleasure through his entire body.

"I think those garbage mortal texts you've been reading have warped your perception of what we do," he says. "Incubi aren't takers. We're givers, sweetie. We're very selective with our harems."

Holster mumbles something into Bitty's shoulder. Bitty tilts his head to kiss his temple.

"I just want the best for my mates," Bitty whispers. "But only if they want me back."

Ransom dares to look back in his direction . He watches Bitty get up and walk out of the room. He doesn't move because he has a feeling Bitty will be back. Holster squirms out of his clothes next to him.

Part of him wants to say 'what the fuck, dude?', but he knows he'll figure it out soon enough.

Bitty comes back up a few minutes later with a peach pie in his hands and a heavy bag on his shoulders. He locks the door behind him.

"You boys are a package deal. I've known that from the moment I laid eyes on you," he says. "I knew I wanted Ransom because he's smartest man I've met in decades. But Holster has more personality than half the yahoos in Georgia. I wouldn't be the first to tell you that you compliment each other perfectly.

He sits down in between them, petting Holster's hair. "But did you know that you're soulmates?"

Ransom sputters. "What?

Bitty hums. "You're two pieces of the same soul. Literally inseparable. I knew if I wanted to have one I _had_ to have the other."

He grabs a chunk of pie and stuffs it into Holster's mouth. "Which means you should be able to feel everything he does."

Bitty coaxes Holster to chew. "That's it, dumpling. Nice and slow bites. Savor every little bit."

Ransom would be blind and deaf to not be aroused by the sight of Bitty hand feeding Holster.

Holster sits up, grabbing a chunk of pie for himself. His cock grows hard. Ransom swallows thickly. Holster takes another bite. Somehow, Ransom can imagine tasting the pie. He feels the soft mushy texture of the caramelized peaches as they melt in Holster's mouth.

Bitty puts the pie tin in Holster's lap. "Enjoy," he says smuggly.

Holster devours the entire thing in record time. He bucking his hips into the bottom of the cold pie tin. The sensation drives Ransom wild....in a good way.

Bitty pulls a mini peach pie out of his bag, handing it to Ransom. "See what happens when you both eat."

Because Ransom is a man of science, he pretends for exactly five seconds that his curiosity is objectively justified.

The second he bites into his mini pie, it's like a double orgasm in his mouth. All the pleasure he felt from Holster eating is amplified. He stuffs the rest of the pie into his mouth.

Bitty crawls across the bed, sitting down next to him. "You wanna know why Shitty's so calm all the time? I'm stuffing him at least twice a week. Pumping him full of food and good feelings. He gets thoroughly fucked, and I get more goodies to make delicious pastries out of."

Holster grabs another two pies from the bag, handing one to Ransom who takes it without protest. They eat them slower this time, savoring the ecstasy. Holster starts palming his stiff cock. Ransom moans, closing his eyes. "Stroke it a little," he commands. Holster eagerly obliges.

"You know I've been making you feel better with my magic," Bitty whispers into Ransom's ear. "That's why you haven't come after me yet. Because deep down, you know I'm here to please you."

"Dude, ugh, eat some more and touch yourself," Holster says.

Ransom ignores how crass he sounds and follows his orders. His body feels like it's on fire. His cocks is pounding to the beat of his heart. He takes another bite of his mini pie. "Fuck," he whispers, taking another bite. It tastes so good, and it feels amazing. He watches Holster mirror his actions, completely mesmerized by the love and lust in his eyes.

"Sweetie, this could all feel so much better," Bitty says loud enough for Holster to hear.

Ransom swallows the rest of his pie down in one gulp. "How?"

"Give in," he says. "Let me take care of you. Forever."

Part of Ransom feels that logically, there's no way Bitty can guarantee that.  But the rest of him is screaming for him to eat more and just relax for once. Just this once, let it be someone else's job to pamper him.

"Ok," Ransom says.

"Why don't you and Holtzy lie down next to each other and I'll keep feeding you?" Bitty says.

He doesn't have to tell Ransom twice.

Next thing his knows, Bitty's shoveling ice cream into their mouths, followed by more peaches than their mouths should be able to withstand. Ransom takes a deep breath, and lets go.

The rush of pleasure hits his body almost instantly. His thighs tingle as his hands instinctively reach for his stomach. Bitty keeps feeding them and he keeps swallowing. His stomach does something funny, it starts to puff out. Then it blows out like a balloon. He takes another bite of peach, his dick feels impossibly hard as it presses against his belly. Holster taps his shoulder, he turns his head slightly. Holster's getting just as fat as he is, if not more. Most of his fat is going to his arms, chest and stomach.

Holster's eyes look at Ransom's belly and thighs with such an intensity, Ransom feels himself leak pre-come. He grabs one of Holster's hand, putting it firmly on his stomach.

Bitty tsks "you're not nearly fat enough to appreciate each other. Here."

Ransom feels his hips ache and widen as he watches his and Holsters bellies grow. He takes a peach out of Bitty's hand, putting it in his mouth and pulling Holster closer to him. They're each biting into an end of the peach, fucking it with their mouths as much as they're savoring the sweetness of it. Their bellies and dicks rub up against each other. Ransom grinds his hips faster. One of Holster's hands finds its way to his ass,  squeezing it gently as he drives Ransom closer to the edge. Ransom teases one of Holster's nipples, making him moan into their peach.

They keep rutting against each other until they reach the peach pit.

"Anyone brave enough to see what happens if you swallow the pit?" Bitty asks.

Ransom, feeling completely at peace yet on the verge of the best orgasm ever, takes the chance. He swallows it whole.

Bitty hums. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. You're gonna enjoy this."

He climbs onto the bed, gently reaching for Ransom's sac. He massages it, carefully cradling his balls as he strokes Ransom's perineum. Ransom shuts his eyes tight, panting as feels Holster stroking his own dick.

"Might as well come now, sweetie," Bitty says. "You'll need it. C'mon, just relax."

Holster starts coming first, setting Ransom off even harder. They both scream as they clutch their big round bellies.

It takes Ransom a good minute to recover, but he feels the moment the pit reaches his stomach.

His belly gurgles, tingling as it quivers. Bitty chants a few words as he still holds onto Ransom's balls. His dick pulses harder than before, causing him to jut his hips, desperate for friction. He feels something happening with his genitals, they continue to pulse and tense.

He doesn't know what's going on until he has an inexplicable urge to be fucked followed by Bitty's finger tracing an area that definitely didn't exist a minute before.

Ransom closes his eyes. "That better not be permanent."

"It's whatever you want it to be...now that you're mine." Bitty says coyly.

Ransom is about to protest when he feels his stomach drop slightly.  His new cunt starts to spasm as he feels a pressure in his hips. He whines, reaching for Holster. Holster spoons him from behind (as much as possible given his current girth) and starts to rub Ransom's belly with one hand and toy with his shrunken down dick with the other.

"Holy fuck," Ransom whines. It's unreal, but it's still not enough.

"Bits, either your hands go in me or your dick does. But something's going in _now_."

Bitty chuckles. "How about hands for now, and I'll fuck you next time."

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?" Ransom chirps.

Bitty slips three fingers into his cunt, rubbing against something that makes Ransom's hips widen a little more.  Ransom hates to admit that he still needs more.  A mini pie is stuffed into his mouth,  making his cunt drip more with anticipation and want.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, sweetie," Bitty says

The spasms and pressure build, making Ransom sweat. He feels something slip further down inside of him.

"Bits," Ransom whispers. "What the fuck is this."

"Shhh," Bitty whispers. "Don't think, just enjoy."

Bitty finger fucks him a little harder, grabbing whatever it is with the tips of his fingers. He pulls it further down toward Ransom's entrance as Holster swirls his dick even faster. He feels himself peaking.

Holster pushes Ransom's belly firmly. Ransom's screams as he orgasms, pushing the thing out of him.

Bitty hums, rubbing whatever it is against his shirt before presenting it to Ransom and Holster.

"A fucking peach," Holster says.

"The first of a big batch," Bitty says.

Ransom feels the next one coming down faster. Before he knows it, he's pushing it out of him by himself. It stretches his lips so perfectly he has to stop himself from coming a third time. The  third and fourth come out just as quickly. He moans, sitting up to readjust himself.

"Why don't you go on  your hands and knees sweetie?"  Bitty coos.

Ransom, desperate for more takes his suggestion. He lets himself be directed by Bitty, letting him shift his hips back. It helps because when the next two peaches come out almost simultaneously, they have to rub up against Ransom's dick as they slide out.

"You're killing me," Holster pants next to him. "Fuck, Bits, help."

"Here, dumpling." Bitty reaches over, grabbing his stomach and sticking his finger into Holster's belly button. "Try that a few times."

From Ransom's side of their bond, it feels like Holster's getting the best fucking of his life.

The ache in Ransom's hips intensifies as the next peach is slower to come out.  He rocks forward a little, shifting his weight back and forth as he struggles to push this one out.

"That's it, you're almost there," Bitty says.

"Shut up or help me," Ransom growls.

Bitty rolls his eyes before grabbing Ransom's dick and rubbing it gently. Ransom comes so hard his cunt gapes open for the peach.

Holster yells next to him. "Shits gets to do this every week?!"

"Oh hun," Bitty says, "everyone's fun is special and different. Don't compare--"

"Apples to oranges?" Ransom says through another spasm.

"Strawberries to peaches, actually," Bitty says smuggly.

The next two peaches practically slip out of Ransom with little notice other than the slight stretching of his cunt and the maddening teasing against his dick.

Holster coming sets him off again, causing him to collapse against the bed. The pressure against his belly makes three peaches shoot out of him almost simultaneously.  He looks over and finds Holster pushing a white substance out of his belly . It feels amazing, and that's honestly all Ransom cares about at this point. He feels the last one making its way down so he decides to put Bitty to good use. He grabs Bitty's hand and stuffs it back up his cunt, fucking himself against Bitty's hand.

Bitty whines. "You're going to be the death of me."

"You can feel this," Ransom says. It isn't a question.

"Of course," Bitty rasps, pushing his hand deeper into Ransom. "How else am I supposed to make you feel good?"

Ransom snorts. His dick pulses harder. He thinks if it were back to its normal size and he still had balls, he'd be shooting come across his belly by now. But the way Bitty's hand squelches as he fucks him sends the same message.

"Got it," Bitty says after a minute.

"C'mon then," Ransom says. "You know what to do."

Bitty gets up, positioning himself right behind Ransom. He gives Ransom's dick some much needed friction as another spasm comes on. He rips the peach out of Ransom's sopping wet cunt, rubbing his dick perfectly.

"Just relax, Justin," Bitty whispers.

Ransom moans in ecstasy as he comes, clutching what's left of his belly fat.

Holster scoots next to him, rocking him comfortingly.

Bitty cleans them up, covering them in a blanket as he dims the lights in the attic. He massages their sore muscles and per Ransom's request, changes his genitals back to 'normal.'

He kisses both of their temples before saying, "tomorrow we'll talk about your concussion and your anxiety. But for now, y'all need some rest."

Ransom burrows further into Holster's arms.  Holster's chest is still soft and pudgy. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No," Bitty says. "I'm sure y'all know how to turn carbs into muscle."

"So that's how Shits beefed up," Holster says before Ransom can make the connection in his mind.

Bitty chuckles. "Welcome to the family, boys. Y'all have a lot to learn."

Ransom closes his eyes. "Thanks, Bits."

"Anything for you, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> up next: Lardo 
> 
> thanks for everyone who's supporting this project, and for everyone who is enjoying this quietly from the sidelines


End file.
